disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Li Shang/Gallery
Images of Li Shang from Mulan. Promotional Images Li Shang And Mulan 2.jpg Li Shang.png Mulan2DVD.jpg Mulan (2020) - Chen Honghui.jpeg ERPaWR3UUAMyAem (1).jpeg Screenshots ''Mulan'' Shang 1.PNG|General Li: "The Huns have struck here, here, and here." Shang 2.PNG|General Li: "You will stay and train the new recruits." Shang 3.png|Shang listening to his father Shang 4.PNG|"Captain?" Shang 5.PNG|"Captain Li Shang. Leader of China's finest troops." Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-3704.jpg Shang 6.PNG|"No, the greatest troops of all time!" Shang 7.PNG|Shocked to see the brawl Shang 8.PNG|"Good luck, father." Shang 9.PNG|Chi-Fu: "Day one." Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3876.jpg|Soldiers: "''He'' started it!" Shang 10.PNG Shang 11.PNG|"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." Mulan/Ping: "Sorry." Shang 12.PNG Shang 13.PNG|"What's your name?" Shang 14.PNG|"I didn't ask for his name, I asked for yours!" Shang 15.PNG|"Ah-Chu?" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3980.jpg|"Then what is it???" Shang 16.PNG|"Ping?" Shang 17.PNG|"Fa Zhou? The Fa Zhou?" Shang 18.PNG|Chi-Fu: "I can see why. The boy's an absolute lunatic." Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4042.jpg|"Okay, gentlemen. Thanks to your new friend Ping..." Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4053.jpg|"...you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4065.jpg|"And tomorrow, the real work begins." Shang 19.PNG Shang 20.PNG|"Thank you for volunteering." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4345.jpg Shang 21.PNG|"You seem to be missing something." Shang 22.PNG|"This represents discipline..." Shang 23.PNG|"...and this represents strength." Shang 24.PNG|"You need both to reach the arrow." Shang 25.PNG|"We've got a long way to go." Shang 26.PNG|"Let's get down to business..." Shang 27.PNG|"...to defeat the Huns!" Shang 28.PNG|"You're the saddest bunch I've ever met..." Shang 29.PNG|"...but you can bet..." Shang 30.PNG|"...before we're through" Shang 31.PNG Shang 32.PNG|"Mister, I'll make a man..." Shang 33.PNG|"...out of you." Shang 34.PNG Shang 35.PNG Shang 36.PNG Shang 37.PNG Shang 38.PNG Shang 39.PNG Shang 40.PNG Shang 41.PNG Shang 42.PNG Shang 43.PNG Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4723.jpg Shang 44.PNG|Shang walks out of his tent as the arrow is thrown to the ground. Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4785.jpg Shang 45.PNG Shang 46.PNG|Shang impressed at Mulan/Ping's progress Shang 47.PNG Shang 48.PNG Shang 49.PNG|Mulan/Ping: "Hey, I'll hold him and you punch." Shang 50.PNG Shang 51.PNG|"Search for survivors." Shang 52.PNG Shang 53.PNG|"I don't understand. My father should've been here." Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6016.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6024.jpg|Such a massacre. Shang 54.PNG|Shang devastated Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6037.jpg|Chien-Po: "The General." Chien-Po shows the General's helmet to Shang. Shang 55.PNG Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6050.jpg Shang 56.PNG Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6118.jpg|Shang mourning over his father's death. Shang 57.PNG|Mulan/Ping: "I'm sorry." Shang 58.PNG Shang 59.PNG Shang 60.PNG Shang 61.PNG|"What happened?" Shang 62.PNG|"You just gave away our position! Now we're--" Shang 63.PNG|"Fire!" Shang 67.PNG|"Hold the last cannon." Shang 64.PNG Shang 65.PNG Shang 66.PNG|"Prepare to fight." Shang 68.PNG|"Ping! Come back!" Shang 69.PNG|"Ping?" Shang 70.PNG|"You are the craziest man I've ever met." Shang 71.PNG|"From now on, you have my trust." Mulan-dreamy3.jpg|Ling (off-screen): "Let's hear it for Ping!" Shang 72.PNG|"He's wounded! Get help!" Shang 73.PNG|"Ping... hold on." Shang 74.PNG|Shang checks on Ping... Shang 75.PNG|...and is surprised to see that "he" is a woman, Mulan. Shang 76.PNG|Chi-Fu: "So it's true!" Mulan-mulan-12272752-1024-576.jpg|Mulan: "I did it to save my father." Shang 77.PNG Shang 78.PNG|Shang unsheathes Mulan's sword Shang 79.PNG|Shang advances on Mulan... Shang 80.PNG|...and hesitates to execute her Shang 81.PNG|"I said move out." Shang in Chi-Fu's face. Shang 82.PNG Shang 83.PNG|"Mulan?" Shang 84.PNG|Mulan: "Shang, I saw them in the mountains. You have to believe me." Shang 85.PNG|Shang walks up to the Emperor of China Shang 86.PNG Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8135.jpg|Presenting the sword of Shan Yu Shang 87.PNG|Shang notices Shan Yu on the palace roof... Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8187.jpg|...then the Huns burst out of the dragon costume behind him Shang 88.PNG|Watching the Huns capture the Emperor Shang 89.PNG|Mulan (off-screen): "Hey, guys." Shang 90.PNG|Shang agrees to follow Mulan Shang 91.PNG Shang 92.PNG|Shang rushes to stop Shan Yu and rescue the Emperor Shang 93.PNG|Shang kicks Shan Yu Shang 94.PNG|Shang knocked out by Shan Yu Shang 95.PNG|Shang temporarily knocked out Shan Yu going to kill Shang.jpg Shang 96.PNG|Shan Yu threatens Shang Shang 97.PNG|Chi-Fu: "What a mess! Stand aside!" Shang 98.PNG|"Listen, you pompous..." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8983.jpg|Shang grabs Chi-Fu for ranting about Mulan Shang 99.PNG|Watching the Emperor rebuke Mulan Shang 100.PNG|Kneeling before Mulan Shang 101.PNG|Watching Mulan hug the Emperor Shang 102.PNG|"You...you fight good." Shang 103.PNG|Watching Mulan leave Shang 104.PNG|The Emperor walks up to Shang Shang 105.PNG|"Does Fa Mulan live here?" Shang 106.PNG|"Mulan!" Shang 107.PNG|"You forgot your helmet." Shang 108.PNG|"Dinner would be great." ''Mulan II'' mulan2_640.jpg|Shang and Mulan's wedding 456564-8-1290207733570 large.jpg|Shang and Mulan kissing in Mulan II Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1527.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1582.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2662.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2733.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3718.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8257.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7936.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8015.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8018.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8092.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2031.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2027.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1706.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1648.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1618.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1305.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1265.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8555.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8434.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8246.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4328.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4045.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2905.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2833.jpg Kick_butt.png Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2065.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1301.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3706.jpg Kick butt.png Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-994.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-968.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-934.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-900.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps com-1790.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps com-4334.jpg ''House of Mouse'' Beng.jpg|Shang in House of Mouse (he is to the right of Goofy). Video Games LiShang.png|Li Shang as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II Shang KH.jpg|Shang with Mulan and Sora in Kingdom Hearts II Li Shang Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Li Shang in Disney Magic Kingdoms Printed Media Mulan-Story-15.jpg Mulan-Story-14.jpg Mulan-Story-13.jpg Mulan-Story-11.jpg Mulan-Story-9.jpg Mulan-Story-5.jpg 02-1.jpg Mulan and Shang married.jpg Disney Parks and other live appearances Li Shang HKDL.jpg|Li Shang posing for a photo at Hong Kong Disneyland Shang at Golden Mickeys.jpg|Shang at the Golden Mickeys stage show Shang on Ice.jpg|Shang in Disney on Ice Merchandise shangpin.png|a shang pin shangsword.png shangholdinstik.png|portrait of Li Shang holding a stick ImagesCA3QJHQI.jpg January11th.png|Li Shang's page in Disneystrology Disney Fairytale Designer Collection - Fa Mulan and Li Shang Dolls.jpg Disney Fairytale Designer Collection - Fa Mulan and Li Shang Mug.jpg Shang_micro_tsum_tsum.jpg Li_Shang_Tsum_Tsum_Mini.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Mulan galleries Category:Disney Prince galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries